


Adding Fuel To The Fire

by Homestuck_Trash_For_Life



Category: Homestuck, demonstuck - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angels, Demons, Demonstuck, Jade was kidnapped, Jake is a demon hunter, Jane is dead, John has emotional trauma, M/M, The Lalonds and Striders are demons, more tags will be added as I go, someone is killed
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-16
Updated: 2016-08-16
Packaged: 2018-08-09 04:29:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7786855
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Homestuck_Trash_For_Life/pseuds/Homestuck_Trash_For_Life





	1. Jake ==> Get Information From The Demon

"So, are you ready to talk yet? I certainly think you’ve kept this up long enough.” Jake sat down so he's at eye level with the chained up demon before him.

He doesn’t answer. He know he wouldn't; he’s been silent every night for... how long has it been now? Two weeks? Three?

He must be starving by now. They usually get hungry after just a couple of days, and after a week it just begins to turn into increasingly unbearable pain. Jake would know; he’s not the first one of them he's kept locked up here. He will, however, be the first one he get to talk. He’ll make sure of that.

“It’s got to hurt pretty bad by now, huh?” He continues to ignore the young Englishman, glaring at a spot just over his left shoulder. “Don’t pretend you can’t hear me, Dirk.” The sentence is short, a little angrier than he meant to let out. 

His glowing eyes flick over to him. In them is a glimmer of humor, verified by his miniscule smirk; he can tell how impatient he was. Jake can’t say that patience is one of his strong points, especially when it comes to this. 

Impatience is what lost him his second one, after he snapped and stabbed a little too close to the heart with his silver knife. Ah well, if he can make him snap first then this won’t be a problem, will it?

 

“I know how bad it must be. I let your sister Roxy--” he tenses, just a little, “--starve in here for almost a month.” Jake chuckle; he clenches his teeth. He could see his fangs gleam in his grimace and it makes it better, reminds him that he isn’t human.

Jake had repeated that to himself over and over the past couple of weeks when he cut him, made him scream as he dug his blade into his skin. He’s tough and Jake knew that when gfs captured him, but he and Dave are the only ones left in their nest and he was the first twin he’d found.

To be honest, after handling Rose and Roxy, he was exhausted. He haven’t had a full night’s sleep in he don’t know how long, seeing as he can’t trust one of those creatures by themselves and sleeping in the shed just leads to them keeping the young Englishman up all night.

Jake was getting distracted again, god dammit. Distractions aren’t going to help him find her.

“She was begging for me to kill her at that point, Dirk; it was truly pitiful.” he spit the word and he visibly shakes. He’s getting angry. Good. He knew he won’t be able to break the silver chains, so anger is just what he need right now. Suddenly he stops, slumping, and he feel he'd won a tally in your favor. 

“Eventually I couldn’t take her screaming, so I put her down like a dog.” he's in his face now, as close as he dare to get. He wince internally at the way he was speaking, but he can’t afford sympathy right now.

He’s trying so hard not to lash out that it’s almost amusing. Maybe that’s just him becoming numb to the reality of what he's doing.

Reality? Jade is your reality! Jade is who you’re trying to save, you imbecile! So get his head out of your goshdarned ass and keep pushing him!

But no, all he had accomplished with his internal monologue is that he has given him a chance to speak.

The young British demon hunter couldn't help but feel bad for what he was saying to the demon but... He wasn't human! That's all that he needed to remember. Hell, he didn't even kill the two demon females n he wasn't a monster like them. 

Even after these monsters killed every member of his family right in front of him and then stole his niece away, he still couldn't kill the Strider family. With sorrow in his eyes that he didn't even know he was showing the demon before him, he looked away to try and kill his feelings once more. 

Once he finally succeeded in dog that he turned back to him with a malicious smirk. "Maybe I can get your little brother to talk, right? That ought to be fun. And to top it off I should do it right in front of you so that you can hear his lovely screams of mercy."

God he couldn't stand how heartless he was being but he had to do this. He had to do this for Jade! "I must say that Roxy's screams where the best! She would scream for you and and your brother over and over as I tortured her. Oh Gog it was great!"


	2. Chapter 2

Dirk wants to just launch at Jake and literally rip him to shreds for saying all of this but knows that it is pointless, he can't get out of these silver chains... he cursed the British in his mind, trying not to show any signs of anger but failing a bit. He doesn't want the other male to see that his words are affecting him. DirK cannot contain his rage for much longer though. Jake growled and pressed the silver knife against his neck in anger, no longer being able to hold back his frustration as hatred. "Tell me where the hell you took my little niece!!! WHERE IS SHE YOU FUCKING MONSTER!?" He growled deeply, no longer being able to hold his anger, how the hell could he?

This bastard took his family away, slaughtered then right in front of him! "If you tell me then I might, just might let you and your brother live!"

Dirk smirks a bit as Jake breaks. "Well I know for a fact that my brother will live because he is smart enough to keep himself away from you. I will not tell you though." Dirk smirk gets wider by the second, knowing that if he refuses more and more Jake will break more and more, becoming angrier and in the end, giving up You know my brother may be taking good care of your niece right now, if you know what I mean.

Jake dropping the knife, his hands shaking as hot tears rolled down his cheeks, his body shaking from the amount of anger and sadness coursing through him. "Give her back you Damn monster... she's all I have left...don't touch her.." 

Jake shook Dirk and growled softly. "G-Give her back...please.. just give her back.." He begged quietly and bit his lip. "You already killed all the rest of my family...all I want is my little girl back.."

Dirk stares at Jake, his smirk fading a bit. He is surprised that he broke so quickly. The demon doesn't to tell the human about his niece though and he isn't planing to anytime soon, even though he starts feeling kind of bad. Seeing Jake like that... really got to him and without realizing he says the word sorry. Jake whimpered softly and looked confused before pulling away from the still chained up demon before him. "No.. no you aren't. If you were sorry good give her back... if you were sorry you wouldn't have done what you did to me." He looked down at his lap. 

"You aren't sorry... so don't even pretend to be.." the young Englishman said softly and stood up ones again. He looked at Dirk with tears still quickly streaming down his tanned face. "Dont say such things if you don't mean it..." Dirk stares at Jake for a while before looking down, he has to stay strong, he must not show how he really feels about the situation. He isn't sorry, he is glad Jake realizes that or that is what he keeps telling himself you're right a fake smirk creeps on his face as he looks at Jake once again. "I am not sorry, I am actually enjoying this. Seeing you whimper like that, crying like a baby over youe poor niece. It is really amusing." Dirk sweat drops. He is lying, both to Jake and to himself. He can't let the truth show though. He just can't.


End file.
